


Disney's Animal Kingdom

by littlewitch34



Series: Remember the Magic [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angry lawyer and spaghetti legs' vacation is over, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: Rafael and Sonny have one last night in Disney's Animal Kingdom to enjoy being on vacation.





	Disney's Animal Kingdom

“We’re going to miss it,” Sonny insists. “We’re going to miss Rivers of Light and this whole night will--”

 

“Sonny,” Rafael says, and passes Sonny a wad of fluffy pink cotton candy from a bag in his hands. “Shh. We’re almost there. And it doesn’t start for another twenty-five minutes.”

 

“I just wanna make sure we get a good spot and can see it,” Sonny says, around the mouthful of cotton candy. “It’s supposed to be incredible.” He and Rafael split the rest of the cotton candy, and a Dole Whip with coconut rum in it, while they wait by the Discovery River Lagoon. 

 

A toddler runs by them, followed by a heavily tattooed father. “Jacob, I swear, you’re never getting cotton candy ever again,” the man gasps, out of breath as he scoops the toddler up into his arms.

 

Rafael glances at Sonny with a tiny smirk. “At least you don’t race around in circles when I let you have sugar,” he teases.

 

“At least I’m not demanding you miraculously get preggo,” Sonny fires back, snorting softly.

 

“No,” Rafael agrees, and then grins wickedly. “But we keep trying anyway.” He leans against Sonny and Rafael’s mood shifts a little. “Hey,” he murmurs, reaching to lace his fingers with Sonny’s pink-cotton-candy-stained fingers. “Thank you. For this whole trip. I know I’ve been kind of a grumpy as--”

 

“Asgardian. Like Thor,” Sonny cuts in smoothly.

 

“That,” Rafael continues, rolling his eyes, trying to squash his amusement. “Anyway. This has been awesome. Your enthusiasm is contagious and being here with you as my guide has been pretty spectacular. You’re a good Jiminy Cricket.” He raises Sonny’s hand up and presses his lips to Sonny’s knuckles, and right over the silver wedding band on Sonny’s ring finger. “You spoil me so.”

 

“Jiminy is Pinocchio’s conscience, but sometimes I wonder with you.” Sonny thinks of all the stories he’s heard of all the times Rafael Barba, ADA, got himself into trouble. Or choked in a courtroom. “You’re the one putting up with my crazy here,” Sonny points out. “I got this Peter Pan Syndrome thing where I’m like an overgrown toddler when I come to Disney.”

 

“That’s… that’s ok. I like it. Seeing you happy makes me happy,” Rafael assures him. “And what I’m really trying to say is that I love you. And I probably don’t say it enough--”

 

“I love you too, you goober,” Sonny whispers, and pecks Rafael’s lips. “Quiet now, sap later. Show’s about to start.”

 

The lights around them dim and the Rivers of Light show begins. The storytellers and the animal spirits involved in the show take over and Rafael watches, transfixed by the whole thing. 

 

When the Spirit Animal guides sailed out over the water, Rafael smiles and points at the Spirit Animal barges. “Tiger, elephant, turtle, and owl. Which one are you?” 

 

Sonny hugs his arms tighter around Rafael. “Elephant. Real cute but if you piss me off, watch out. You’re the owl.”

 

“Big eyes?” Rafael scoffs softly, his head against Sonny’s.

 

“No. Wise.” Sonny kisses Rafael’s temple and locks their fingers together once more. 

 

Montages of animals are projected on sprays of water being used as screens, and Rafael’s attention is caught by the show again. This was probably the most beautiful thing he’d seen in their trip to Walt Disney World (besides Sonny, of course) and he was truly enjoying himself. 

 

The voice of the Rivers of Light narrator booms: “Within each of us is a light. A light that shines in all living things. Here where fire and water bridge the earth and sky, our light rises on the wind to join the stars. As we journey on this great earth, may we remember the light we share. May we celebrate our bond with the natural world and the wonders that flow on Rivers of Light.”

 

“Sometimes it’s kinda hard to feel that connection in the city,” Sonny murmurs. “I forget. A lot.”

 

“Just means we need to take more trips out of the city so we can see the stars,” Rafael replies. 

 

As the lights return to their normal level at Disney’s Animal Kingdom, Sonny looks at Rafael. “Oh yeah? Where to next, then?”

 

“Well…” Rafael grins. “I hear Vermont’s really pretty in the fall…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this has been a fun ride, folks. I wrote this series as a way to try and get that "magic" feeling back from when I used to work at Walt Disney World, and I think I at least semi-succeeded. I hope you enjoyed Rafael and Sonny's little vacation and it gave you at least one smile. As Mickey would say, "See ya real soon!"


End file.
